Shattered Souls
by Sacura13
Summary: the life of a URTV that was infected with U-DO but did not go insane, or turn into a monster. No, she turned human and this decided her destiny. This is the life of Unit number 658, the oldest surviving URTV model, after the Miltian conflict. With only


Saki: hey ppls, what up? Well, I kinda promised Miltia in my last fic that I'd tell her story so here it is.

Disclaimer: (Oh how I despise it!) I do not own any of the Xenosaga characters or original story line.

Saki: There, are you government ppl finally happy?

Shattered Soul

Torn Memories

"Sapharia! Are you even listening to me?" Rubedo's voice was calling to her, she knew it, but she just didn't want to pay attention to him right now. She was in the middle of a shower after all.

"Hey, Rubedo, what's with that 100 series? I heard she's pretty special, have you secured her yet?" the girl asked absently, she didn't really care about that little realian or everything that Rubedo was telling her about, she wished that he would go around calling himself that again. Instead of Jr., Gaignun Jr. She adored Nigredo and everything, but she wished he had picked a better name for both himself and Rubedo.

"Her name is MOMO, and why are you suddenly so interested in her? What are you up to Sapharia? Or should I say what are you plotting Miltia?" she heard the redheads comments as if he where yelling them from a distance when in reality he was right at her bathroom door.

"Will you and Nigredo just decide on one name for me and stick with it? I'm getting so confused with all the Jr., Gaignun, and Miltia, talk. Why can't we just be Nigredo, Rubedo and Sapharia for a change, why do we have to force our self's to forget our past? If Albedo where here then you'd…." she cut of suddenly feeling his distress, "oh, Rubedo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Gaignun wants to see you as soon as possible, so don't keep him waiting to long." Rubedo said coldly as he walked off, to his room no doubt.

"You wanted to see me, Nigredo?" Sapharia asked as she stepped into her friend's office, it was always nice to be on good terms with the ruler of the Kukai Foundation. She knew he had feelings for her and she had only used that fact to her advantage once and he had profited greatly from it. It was when she asked him to get her a license for building realians.

"Yes…by the way, did you happen to make Rubedo mad again?" the black haired URTV asked. His green eyes where actually showing emotion, he was…scared and anxious, about what?

"Do you know how hard it is **not** him angry? That is a true challenge! What did I have to come here so urgently for? I was in the middle of a shower you know!" Sapharia said with a glint of rage in her eyes.

Gaignun gulped, it was a mistake to try to talk to Sapharia when she was in the shower. Rubedo knew this and suddenly he held no more sympathy for the red head. "Well, I was going to ask you to accompany the Elsa on a new assignment, that is if you are not to busy washing your hair of course."

Sapharia glared at him, her hair and washing it where not subjects to discuss with her when she was already ticked off. "You're really pushing it today, Nigredo. The Elsa? Isn't that a cargo ship, what do want me to do there? Load boxes?"

"No, to go with Rubedo and find Albedo. We have to stop him, he is trying to bond with U-DO, and there are not a lot of people who can do that and not destroy themselves and all life that exist around them." Gaignun said now suddenly serious.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to beat him to it, Rubedo doesn't need help beating his younger brother up, and he never has. But you want me to bond with U-DO so no one else can, and since U-DO has already infected my system it actually wouldn't be that hard. Why? Why, do you want a URTV to bond U-DO? To contain the energy, to neutralize it? Why Nigredo? I thought U-DO was contained on Old Miltia, or is the U-tick organization trying to breech the seal that surrounds Miltia?" Sapharia thought out loud.

"They are trying as we speak, I sadly have to say that you are the only person for the job. I wish that I wouldn't have to send you on this assignment, but this is your destiny. A URTV that was infected with U-DO and was turned into a human because of it, do you really think that anyone else should be aloud to bond with U-DO? Albedo knows that this is your fate, but he wants to feel important, what else is new, so he is trying to beat you to U-DO. Do you understand? You **can** **not** let Albedo beat you, this is the only thing I have ever asked of you that would put you in danger and I hate my self for it."

"Oh, Nigredo!" Sapharia said with a smile as she gave him a small hug. "Thanks for worrying about me, but this is the kind of stuff I live for. By the way, is Shion Uzuki still aboard the Elsa?"

Gaignun looked a little stunned from the embrace that Sapharia had still not broken as she spoke to him, a blush involuntarily spread over his cheeks. "Um…I believe she is heading for Miltia as well."

"Hm?" she noted the crimson shade that was on her dear friends cheeks. "Oh! Nigredo, am I…embarrassing you? There's no one here, what, can't two childhood friends who are as close as siblings hug? Wait we are technically siblings are we not, ah to confusing, friends, now that we definitely are…right?"

"Of course we're friends, we've been friends for 20 years, I don't think that we would break up our friendship overnight, do you?" he smiled at her.

"You know what we haven't had in for ever? A sleep over! You me and Rubedo, it will be loads of fun!"

"Don't you think we are a little to old for sleep overs?" Gaignun asked his face becoming hot and red with the very mention of her childish games that could get him in some serious trouble.

"The only person who would say something is Helmer, he'd laugh in your face, but everyone else thinks that we're dating. Even Shelly and Mary think so! That's hard to believe the way that they hang on you. Nigredo, why are you blushing so much? Your face is completely red."

"RUBEDO! Where are you?" Sapharia yelled through the living level of the Durandal she was going to have some fun with her two best friends before she and Rubedo had to go on their mission. It was quite unlikely that they would have any fun after these few days while the Elsa was being repaired. "RUBE…. Oh, there you are."

"What do you want? And why are you yelling? Did you go and see Gaignun yet?" The red head asked sleepily as he walked out of his quarters, he is not a morning person Sapharia could conclude that.

"Yup, I did! And guess what? We are going to have a sleepover, you, me and Nigredo" the hyper girl responded as she dragged the poor boy into his room.

"What? A…a sleepover? That's for girls!"

"Umm, Rubedo, sorry to break it to you. But I am a girl, and you and Nigredo are my only friends, and since I don't have any friends that are girls you two will have to suffer. Any way, Nigredo already said it was ok."

"Now I really doubt that."

"He did, he didn't say no, so that means it's ok." Sapharia said smiling at her own simple mindlessness.

"Hell no, there is no way you are going to get me to do this!"

Rubedo looked from Gaignun to Sapharia, Gaignun smiled at him with a look of defeat, it looked like he was forced into this as well. Sapharia had probably twisted his words as well as Gaignun's.

"Now that we have all agreed to this little party…" Sapharia stated but Rubedo cut her off.

"AGREED! You forced us into this!"

"Yeah, so, what's your point? As I was saying, you can both invite another guest if you want, just so you two don't feel uncomfortable around one little girl. Oh, and Rubedo, I invited that 100 series MOMO and Shion Uzuki as well, so I won't be alone."

Rubedo and Nigredo looked at her as if she where insane (which isn't far from the truth) what had they gotten themselves into this time?

Saki: Muhahahahaha, now who will the two guys invite? You'll find that out in the next chapter. Oh and this isn't really Sapharia's real past, more like the happy goofy aspects before the trip to Miltia. You will fin out more about her part in the Miltian events that involve U-DO and how she survived an infection as well as how in the world she can boss Gaignun around. All these questions will be answered soon, but not until I get at least a few reviews, and no flames please.


End file.
